Ascending in Rank
Ascending in the ranks as a Shinobi marks you with prestige and as an accomplished Player in Naruto VRG. Essentially, to access all avenues of the world you must ascend in rank to allow yourself the freedom to do so. Ranks * Academy Student * Genin * Chūnin * Jōnin ** Jōnin Commander * Kage Academy Student Academy students make up the student body of the Academy, where they are trained and prepared for life as a shinobi. They are not an actual part of the shinobi force, as they are still in the process of mastering the very basics of the ninja lifestyle. However, they can be conscripted as part of the war potential in times of emergency. Academy students spend their time honing the various skills they are required to have and undergoing various tests and exams to see how they progress. Besides ordinary school subjects such as history and mathematics, they are taught the basics of ninjutsu, taijutsu, and most likely also genjutsu. This includes learning about chakra and how to control it, tactics, hand seals, and several "E" rank techniques, such as the Bunshin no Jutsu (Clone Skill) and the Henge no Jutsu (Transformation Technique). They are also trained in working both individually and in teams. Missions Academy Students do not go on any official missions, instead they go on training missions, which involve light combat Training Battles and other tasks. Genin Genin are put in four-man cells or squad, consisting of three Genin and a Jōnin-sensei, in order to learn teamwork and experience true ninja life under the supervision and protection of an elite shinobi. The make-up of these teams is based on the individual skills of the genin, so that there will be a balance between the teams. Due to the fact that genin are the lowest level ninja, they normally provide limited use during dangerous missions ("B" rank or higher). However, it should be noted that genin is simply a rank, and is not always an accurate representation of a ninja's skill level. Ninja that are from Elite villages or clans will often have more power than a normal ninja of the genin level. Becoming a Genin Basics The time length it takes to graduate the academy and become a Genin depends on how long it takes them to learn the basic academy techniques. NinJutsu * Kakuremino no Jutsu (Magic Cloak of Invisibility Skill) * Nawanuke no Jutsu (Rope Untying Skill) * Henge no Jutsu (Transformation Technique) * Bunshin no Jutsu (Clone Technique) * Kawarimi no Jutsu (Body Switch Technique) * Kinobori no Waza (Act of Tree Climbing) * Suimen Hokou no Waza (Act of Water Surface Walking) * Jibaku Fuda: Kassei (Exploding Tag: Activate) * Chakra Antiseptic * Chakra Water Purify TaiJutsu Clan Members In addition criteria dictated by the player upon avatar creation may cause the required learning materials for the academy times to be greater. For example, any clan that the player chooses will require the character to learn basic clan techniques before they can graduate. For clans that dictate their specialty they must learn the required skills for graduation as dictated by their specialty, if they are different than their clan's required basics. The same holds true for a clan that requires a sub-specialty. Specialists NinJutsu Specialists Must learn their Nature Affinity's release skill, if it is taught by that particular village. TaiJutsu Specialists GenJutsu Specialists They are also required to learn the Genjutsu Kaishou (Genjutsu Cancellation) technique. GenJutsu Specialists are required to learn a single GenJutsu Perception before graduation, if the village's academy provides the lessons. Sensor-type Shinobi Sub-specialists For any Academy Student that possesses a sub-specialty that is NinJutsu based they do not learn the NinJutsu Specialists graduation requirements, instead they learn their sub-specialties requirements. If a sub-specialty is dictated because of a clan, they will learn their required skills from their clan's NPC teacher, instead of the village. Animalism Beast Mastery Medics Musicianship If the Musicianship is NinJutsu based, the shinobi must learn the Sound Release from their Academy before graduation. If the Musicianship is GenJutsu based, the shinobi must learn a single Perception before graduation. Puppet Mastery Weapon Mastery As the only TaiJutsu based sub-specialty, despite all sub-specialties having TaiJutsu aspects, the Weapon Master Academy Student must learn the TaiJutsu Specialist graduation requirements, as well as the Weapon Master graduation requirements. Missions When they become genin, ninja start to do their bit for their village's economy – being sent on missions that the village gets paid for. They are typically sent either on "D" rank missions, which are almost entirely risk-free jobs of manual labour, or, rarely, on "C" rank missions, which are a cut above that and begin to verge on real "ninja" work that have a very low possibility of risk to the ninja involved. Chūnin Chūnin are ninja who are qualified to guide other ninja and lead missions. Chūnin have reached a level of maturity and ability that primarily consists of leadership skills and tactical prowess. Genin who do not have the skills to become chūnin are weeded out in the Chūnin Exams. Some of them move on to function as Academy teachers and others serve as team leaders in charge of small teams who need to make decisions and utilize the skills of the shinobi under their command to the maximum effect. Becoming a Chūnin Though genin are relatively low-leveled ninja, they can progress to become a chūnin, by successfully completing the chūnin exams, a set of difficult tasks made to test the skills of genin to see whether or not they should be chūnin. Those who pass the test and become chūnin are eligible to wear an identifying Flak Jacket that holds NinJutsu Scrolls. This vest is not mandatory; instead, some opt for more elaborate clothing like capes and robes. In order to participate in the Chūnin Exams a Genin must have completed a total of 25 missions, with at least 5 of them being "C" rank or above. All Genin will be enrolled into the first Chūnin Exams after their Academy Graduation, with the rest of their Genin teammates, and will be required to pass the first test alongside them. For any Genin who fails to beome a Chūnin, they will be able to re-enroll in any future Chūnin Exam as an individual. This individual status will predesignate them team members who are also attempting to pass the Chūnin Exams. Missions Chūnin are typically sent on "C" rank or "B" rank missions. Jōnin Jōnin are generally highly-experienced shinobi with great individual skill who serve as military captains. Jōnin are generally able to use at least two types of elemental chakra, some genjutsu, and above average taijutsu skills - although many display much more proficiency with Shinobi Arts. When a ninja becomes a jōnin, they may be assigned a three-man genin team to supervise. One part of their duties is to help instruct and train these genin to become competent ninja. Becoming a Jōnin In order to become Jōnin they must participate in the "Jōnin Exams" that is created by the individual Kage or Jōnin Commander. User must first be a Chūnin. They also have a special rank known as Jōnin Commander. Shinobi who have jōnin-level skills only in a specialized area are classified as Tokubetsu Jōnin. Missions They are often sent on A-rank missions, and experienced jōnin may even be sent on S-rank missions (which are considered to be the greatest difficulty). It is not unusual for jōnin to go on missions alone. Kage Becoming a Kage Missions Category:Rankings